Ninjinian
For other uses of '''Ninjinian', see the user, Ninjinian by clicking here.'' Ninjinian, known better by his leader name, PP. Ninjinian (Penguin of Parliament), is a very successful penguin all around the United States of Antarctica & the UnitedTerra. It is said he is 16 years old, but has not been confirmed. He is well known for his status of being in UnitedTerra Parliament. Ninjinian also manages very big businesses in New Club Penguin & all around the UnitedTerra. He is very good friends with The Leader, ZapWire & Hat Pop. He is currently attending Penguin Academy once a week. Early Life of Ninjinian Ninjinian started Club Penguin very long time ago, when there wasn't much of Club Penguin Island. Ninjinian came to Club Penguin after building a Massive-Sea-Boat (not a Ship), and set sail to find himself a new home. All he remembered after that is that his Puffle (which I found frozen where he lived before) fell Over-Board and tried to save him, but then Ninjinian also fell and knocked his head on the side of the Boat and collapsed half-hanging over the Boat. After a few weeks (he stated), witness's said that they found Ninjinian unconscious on Club Penguin, lying in the water of the Docks, they said they pulled him out and Ninjinian awoke with Amnesia. It took a while for him to remember everything when they took him to a penguin named Gary and gave him Peng-Therapy and Ninjinian remembered everything again. Life & Childhood Memories Ninjinian got separated from them after he fell into the sea. He never knew any of his family except his Brother, he got separated from his parents too when they fell into the sea. They found each-other on a Frozen Island with Polar Bears, Penguins like them & some other unknown creatures. They used to play "Cold Iceberg" & other things too but when Ninjinian decided to leave Frozen Island & find a new home, his brother refused to come, because he said that "I have gotten older now, and I don't need young Brothers anymore!", so Ninjinian left without him. He then found his Half-Brother on Club Penguin after a few weeks Ninjinian got his memory back. They met each-other at the Pizza Parlour when they both ordered the same Pizza at the same time because Double-Fish-With-Extra-Cheese were both of their favourite pizzas. He wasn't really happy to see him because he acted as if he never knew Ninjinian. Their relationship got changed to him being Ninjinian's half-brother & after a few months time, Ninjinian started his career by setting off to the UnitedTerra, and started his first major-career there. Friendship The penguin had many friends in his chick-hood and still has. When he had built UnitedTerra, he became responsible for it and Baby N. Soon enough he had to set off to the USA with Baby N. (which wasn't that far away and only took him 7 hours to get there by swimming), and many penguins greeted him straight away, but some just stared at him awkwardly. He traveled for a long time in the USA sometimes for no reason. He along with his brother walked across the whole of the USA, finding penguins to keep in contact with, and then he decided to go to Club Penguin Island again and see how it was going. He went into the Pizza Parlour where he had met his half-brother for the last time, and sat down in the deserted parlor. A penguin called Hat Pop came and sat with him, and they instantly knew that they were to become friends, and eventually after a lot of chat they did. Ninjinian said that he had to go after a couple of weeks, and left and said to keep in touch. He roamed more of the USA, and he met up with a penguin called Explorer, they also became friends. Explorer invited him inside, and gave him cookies, and at that moment, Ninjinian adores cookies very much. He kept in contact with Explorer, and went on further into the USA. He then met Zapwire in Freezeland, and they became friends too, along with Tails6000. Ninjinian didn't want to loose them, so made a group so that they could never stop being friends, and they called it the Quandrarious Quintet, with Hat Pop, Explorer, Zapwire & Tais. They still are friends till today, but the group never remained because of other duties to fulfill. The five of them usually meet up for anniversaries & for their friendships sake. The first friend of Ninjinian being Hat Pop, and his second friend Explorer. Career in the UnitedTerra Award''' Ninjinian got awarded.]] After his month on Club Penguin Island, Ninjinian came across the Big Three, and started his life again in the UnitedTerra, and settling in New Club Penguin (it is quite confusing if you think about it!) Ninjinian instantly became royalty in the UTR, and soon became part of The Democratic Government of the UTR. Ninjinian never knew he would become that successful in that much time, but he soon went with it. In a year's time, Ninjinian started making up more land in the UnitedTerra, opening up Satellite City in no time, along with his baby brother's request to make a country just for chicks called Scoodlepeep. Ninjinian always opened up businesses, but never owned them. He had opened up almost all the businesses in Scoodlepeep & all the business-stations around The Slums & Satellite City. He'd also paid for all the equipment & building schedules for Satellite Academy. The Cookie Master always starts new things everyday. The penguin is now spending over 67,000 jellychicks for improvement in Scoodlepeep. And also using ĎÁÚ: 89,000 for expenses in paychecks' for the workers constructing new lands in the UN. Ninjinian is currently outside New Club Penguin, helping to construct the UN's training-camp based island for the PPT outside the borders of the land called Core Mountie Training. Current Activity .]] Ninjinian has been doing many things this year. Business trips to Neo Domino City & Satellite City, shooting for Speed World, the launch for it too! He has been trying his best to stay free, but the penguin has a very busy schedule all the time. In February 2009, he'd been away for a holiday to Neo Domino City with Baby N. with his Turbo-Bike that he used in Speed World. Later on after he came back, he headed straight into work by mid-March 2009, with business trips around the whole of Antarctica with private concerns. He stayed there for a couple of weeks, then came back by mid-April 2009 to work in Scoodlepeep with the presidential speeches & construction the centre with more igloos & buildings and with more protection from intruders & enemies. Afterwards he started getting less busy with only trips once a week and came back in a couple of days. In July he has been working on new states for the UnitedTerra. There has been a confirmation of 1 successful state which will be started at the end of July 2009. He is also taking trips to the USA atleast once a week to go to Penguin Academy, but sometimes gets cancelled because he is fighting in the Great Darktonian Pie War. Occupations Ninjinian doesn't remember all of his past jobs, and sometimes he doesn't even remember his first one! Most of his current jobs he's kept from the beginning because those jobs made him how successful he is today. Past Occupations * Script-Writer Ninjinian's first job was being a script-writer for big movie enterprises, but quit quickly. * Movie Director After moving on from writing scripts, Ninjinian got the position of being a movie director, which failed suddenly. * Movie Distributor Considering his failure in the director-job, since he wrote great scripts, he became a movie distributor, but quit that for his semi-dream job, which he didn't get until later on. Current Occupations * Government Leader He is part of the UnitedTerra Parliament. That's a really big job! * Band Member Ninjinian is part of the hit, modern band, Awesomesauce. Usually takes part for solo parts. * Author Ninjinian's semi-dream job came true, and got the job of being an author, after his previous script-work. * Business Penguin He is still in the business-schemes, with opening up construction studios & other successful enterprises & buildings. * Boxer & Boxing Teacher Currently, he teaches boxing & is a boxing teacher. Usually every week he boxes & teaches. * Student He is also a student at Penguin Academy in the USA, going there once a week. * Headmaster Ninjinian is supposed to be the headmaster at Satellite Academy, but is hardly there. Fascination to Others Ninjinian is said to be "quite fascinating", because of his capabilities in just a teenage age, such as being a boxer; leading the UnitedTerra; travelling to & from the USA for "business meetings"; being a headmaster at Satellite City, turbo racing; an author and being a band member. Quotes * Darktan stole my cookie jar. grrrr... * Cookies are good for you! * Cookies rule! * I may look cute, but I really am serious without my smile . . . . * Do I look like a cookie-head to you? Well, yes, with my crown on . . . Pauses . . . NO! * I am royalty! * NO! I DO NOT USE MY BANDANNA & COOKIE CROWN TO COVER MY BALDNESS! * "Now, to handle the problem, eat less of the problem, and . . ." * (While in a life & death meeting) So, the problem is to (Tummy grumbles). Whoops, need to go. (19 minutes later) . . . (Flushes). Now, where were we? Trivia * Ninjinian is cookie obsessed. (note to self: He is the Cookie Master). * He is a vegetarian. * Ninjinian uses his bandanna & Cookie Crown to cover his baldness, but never approves of. * He host's health-videos on PengTube for penguins that are Fat. * His baby brother is Baby N. (''Leader of Scoodlepeep). * He clearly said that his name has nothing to do with Ninjas. * One of Ninjinian's ancestors is a saint! See also * UnitedTerra * Baby N. * New Club Penguin * User:Ninjinian Category:Penguins Category:Characters Category:Royalty